jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
KATA☆CHU
|genre = J-Pop |agency = FreeK |website = Official Website |years = 2015–Present |label = FreeK-Laboratory |current = Oshima Haruka (2015-Present) Kato Mayu (2016-Present) Shiraishi Yuri (2016-Present) Mizutani Mana (2017-Present) Tsuzaki Tami (2018-Present) Yokoyama Shiori (2019-Present) Murakami Haruka (2019-Present) |formermen = Goto Ayane (2015-2016) Nomoto Yuki (2015) Minowa Minori (2015-2016) Enomoto Nariko (2015-2016) Katagi Sou (2015) Sakamoto Asaka (2015-2016) Kurano Maho (2015-2018) Shurin (2015-2016) Kobayashi Hitomi (2015-2016) Angel Ikachanpi (2015-2016) Takasugi Nene (2016) Yamamoto Yurina (2016) Imori Yuko (2016) Nagasawa Piano (2016) Imiya Miki (2016) Aizawa kyoko (2016) Otsuka Ayame (2016) Takamiya Hana (2016) Onodera Erena (2016) Ichikawa Akari (2016-2017) Sato Mizuho (2016) Mori Akari (2016-2017) Fujima Miyuu (2018) Osaka Rina (2018) }} KATACHU_Logo.png|Logo IdolKataomoiChuu_logo.jpg|Former Logo (Idol←Kataomoi Chuu) (片チュー) is a seven-member Japanese idol group originally formed with four members on October 7, 2015. On April 23, 2016, they changed their name from Idol←Kataomoi Chuu (アイドル←片思いチュー) to the current name. Members Current Members * Oshima Haruka (大島遥華; White) (Joined December 17, 2015) * Kato Mayu (加藤真侑; Yellow) (Joined January 21, 2016) * Shiraishi Yuri (白石友梨; Pink) (Joined January 23, 2016) * Mizutani Mana (水谷真菜; Blue) (Joined April 2, 2017) * Tsuzaki Tami (津崎たみ; Green) (Joined August 5, 2018) * Yokoyama Shiori (横山栞; Red) (Joined January 17, 2019) * Murakami Haruka (村上はるか; Purple) (Joined October 27, 2015; graduated July 6, 2018) (Re-joined January 17, 2019) Former Members * Goto Ayane (後藤綺音) (Founding member; left February 10, 2016) * Nomoto Yuki (野本ユキ) (Founding member; left November 4, 2015) * Minowa Minori (箕輪美里) (Founding member; graduated March 21, 2016) * Enomoto Nariko (榎本奈里子) (Founding member; graduated March 21, 2016) * Katagi Sou (片木爽) (Joined October 27, 2015; graduated December 21, 2015) * Sakamoto Asaka (坂本朝香) (Joined October 27, 2015; left March 15, 2016) * Kurano Maho (倉野真帆) (Joined November 27, 2015; left May 10, 2018) * Shurin (珠鈴) (Joined November 27, 2015; graduated March 21, 2016) * Kobayashi Hitomi (小林瞳) (Joined December 7, 2015; graduated August 15, 2016) * Angel Ikachanpi (エンジェルいかちゃんぴ) (Joined December 21, 2015; graduated November 15, 2016) * Takasugi Nene (高杉寧々) (Joined January 2016; left January 28, 2016) * Yamamoto Yurina (山本侑璃奈) (Joined January 21, 2016; left January 28, 2016) * Imori Yuko (井森優子) (Joined February 8, 2016; graduated July 23, 2016) * Nagasawa Piano (永澤比亜乃) (Joined February 20, 2016; graduated July 18, 2016) * Imiya Miki (伊宮示芸) (Joined February 28, 2016; graduated August 27, 2016) * Aizawa kyoko (藍澤杏子) (Joined March 9, 2016; left May 21, 2016) * Otsuka Ayame (大塚絢女;) (Joined May 24, 2016; graduated August 15, 2016) * Takamiya Hana (高宮花) (Joined July 5, 2016; graduated October 8, 2016) * Onodera Erena (小野寺えれな) (Joined July 5, 2016; left October 6, 2016) * Ichikawa Akari (市川あかり) (Joined July 5, 2016; graduated December 14, 2017) * Sato Mizuho (佐藤瑞紗) (Joined July 5, 2016; graduated October 17, 2016) * Mori Akari (森朱里) (Joined August 9, 2016; graduated March 23, 2017) * Fujima Miyuu (藤間美羽) (Joined March 22, 2018; left December 30, 2018) * Osaka Rina (逢坂りな) (Joined August 5, 2018; left December 30, 2018) Discography Digital Singles # 2018.08.31 Doromamire Running!! (泥まみれランニング!!; Mud Covered Running!!) # 2018.09.07 Party“CHU”Night # 2018.09.14 Lemon Soda!!! (れもんSoda!!!) Video Releases # 2016.11.12 KATA☆CHU 2nd ONE MAN LIVE Tobikose! Shinjuku ReNY ~Utae! Odore! Sawage!~ (KATA☆CHU 2ndワンマンライブ 飛び越せ！新宿ReNY ~唄え！踊れ！騒げ！~; KATA☆CHU 2nd ONE MAN LIVE Jump over! Shinjuku ReNY ~Sing! Dance! Noisy!~) # 2017.04.23 KATA☆CHU 3rd ONE MAN Revenge! Tsumari wa Tanjun ni Shinjuku ReNY wo Tobikoshitain Desu! (KATA☆CHU 3rdワンマン リベンジ！つまりは単純に新宿ReNYを飛び越したいんです！; KATA☆CHU 3rd ONE MAN Revenge! In Other Words, I Just Want to Jump Over Shinjuku ReNY!) # 2017.10.29 KATA☆CHU 4th ONE MAN Chikyuu Onpuku Danka Yori mo Majide Atsui Natsu (KATA☆CHU 4thワンマン 地球温服暖化よりも マジでアツいナツ!; KATA☆CHU 4th ONE MAN Global Warming is More Than a Seriously Hot Summer!) Gallery KATACHU_Aug2019.jpg|August 2019 KATACHU_Jul2019.jpg|July 2019 KATACHU_Jan2019..jpg|January 2019 KATACHU_Aug2018.jpg|August 2018 KATACHU_Aug2018_02.jpg|August 2018 KATACHU_Nov2017.jpg|November 2017 KATACHU_Apr2016.jpg|April 2016 KATACHU_Apr2016_02.jpg|April 2016 External Links * Official Website * Official Twitter * FreeK's Official YouTube Channel Category:Groups Category:Girl Groups Category:7 Member Group Category:4 Member Group Formations Category:2015 Group Formations Category:2015 Debuts Category:Idol Groups Category:J-Pop Category:FreeK Category:FreeK-Laboratory Category:Orthodox Idols